Compliments and Rewards
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Second chapter of Seven and Beverly series. Beverly wonders if Seven will come back and what they will talk about


Beverly spent her afternoon lying in the sun, reading. Well, trying to read anyway. She's sure she spent more time watching over the top of her book, trying to catch a glimpse of Seven of Nine. After reading the same page three times without understanding a word, she gave up. Now she finds herself rushing through what would normally be a delightful meal.

'Damn Beverly!' she thinks, "what is it about the tall Borg that has her so tied up. It's not like she hasn't had flings before. Some of them were even memorable. None has had her all a twitter like this one. Just the thought that Seven may show up again has her insides all twisted.

"I really do need to get out more," she laughs out loud to herself as she shovels the remains of her crab and white cheese enchilada into her mouth. On impulse, she orders an amaretto creme brûlée to go. She doesn't even know if former Borg can eat or not but she can't get the thought of spooning the rich creaminess into Seven's beautiful mouth out of her head. She laughs again.

"That's got to be some sort of euphemistic symbology!"

Back in her bungalow, Beverly takes a long hot shower. She sprays on a spicy new fragrance that she picked up in a local market and dresses herself in a silky, flowing night gown. She forces herself to sit quietly and read but she spends most of her time dreaming of Seven's soft lips on her own and watching the sun go down.

She sighs deeply. Really she has no idea what Seven is even thinking. She seemed to have her questions answered. Perhaps, not needing a doctor's help anymore, she went back to where she came from. Where was that again? Is she still assigned to Voyager?

Of course, Beverly was fascinated by the Borg/human when she returned from the Delta Quadrant with Voyager. Up until then, Beverly had been the only real StarFleet doctor with any experience in Borg physiology. While she had helped to heal Hugh, she never removed any of his implants for study. And Jean-Luc, though fitted with his own implants, they were never fully integrated into his system. To be able to study Seven of Nine in detail was something of a dream come true. That thought makes her laugh again. She certainly got a good look at Seven but not in a way that she ever expected. Perhaps, someday, she will get another chance.

She shakes her head at the thought that invades her brain. She'd like to examine the Borg woman again but not in any form that would further the science into Borg function.

"Damn!" she mutters as butterflies attack her insides again.

Beverly makes an attempt to redirect her brain to something a bit more chaste when she hears a tap on her door. She starts to call out, then remembers that she chose this particular vacation spot specifically for its lack of automation. She goes to the door, slowly opening it and hiding her 'not so presentable for company' self behind it. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the tall, blonde figure, a hand raised to knock again.

"Hi, Seven, I wasn't sure if, come in, can I, um..." she stammers, suddenly embarrassed to be dressed down. Perhaps Seven came to talk, or say good-bye, and here she is, dressed for some sort of weird romantic rendezvous.

Seven watches as Beverly's cheeks turn bright red. She's learned that red cheeks often mean embarrassment but she is unable to see what Beverly is embarrassed about. She tries to see around the door that Beverly is hiding herself behind, desperate to catch a glimpse of the body that she's been unable to get out of her mind all afternoon. Her stomach tickles at the thought. Beverly asked her into the room and, since there wasn't any indication that the invitation was not sincere, she steps through the doorway.

Beverly moves toward the middle of the room and Seven is finally able to see her. Her breath catches with an audible gasp. In spite of her Borg controlled bodily functions, she feels her cheeks begin to turn red. Beverly looks at her and her face shows an expression that Seven reads as relief. She makes a note to ask Beverly later about her curious mannerisms.

Beverly feels a flood of relief when she sees Seven's expression change from passive to pleasant surprise. The Borg tries to recover but her dilated eyes and reddening cheeks give away her interest. Beverly smiles, happy that, at her age, she can still have that effect on someone, especially if that someone is a woman 20 years her junior whom she just met.

She gestures to Seven to take a seat on the sofa. Seven starts to protest but, remembering their earlier conversation, she goes to perch uncomfortably on the edge of the cushion.

"Can I get you something?" Beverly asks. "Some tea? Have you eaten? I have some creme brûlée left from dinner."  
"No thank you. I take a daily nutritional supplement but most of my energy comes from my regeneration cycle."

'So much for licking sweet custard off of those luscious full lips,' Beverly thinks with a bit of sadness.

"Seven, sometimes food is not about nutrition," she says. "Food can be very sexy."  
"Explain."  
"No. I'll show you if you like."  
"I will look forward to the lesson," Seven says.  
"So you are here to, um, continue what we, uh, started earlier?" Beverly asks, her insides twisting into little knots.  
"Of course. I found your instruction to be very valuable. And pleasurable."

Beverly stands for a few seconds, trying to think of something say. Never in her life has she indulged herself in pure lust, gone to bed with someone she has absolutely no relationship with. And to complicate the matter, it's not as if it is even a one night stand or a vacation fling type experience. She has nothing in common with Seven, nothing to talk about. Well, except for sex. And then there's the whole teacher student thing they have going on. It's just such an odd circumstance, she's at a complete loss what to say or do.

Seven watches Beverly as she seems to lose her bearings. She is sure that Beverly desires her as much as she does Beverly but that doesn't seem to be enough. She has observed that most species form relationships before engaging in intimacy. In fact, Tom Paris and B'lanna Torres engaged in quite elaborate ritual behaviors before they ever attempted to copulate. She decides to try to establish a relationship with Beverly before requesting sex.

"Please come sit. You are making me nervous."  
Beverly's eyes snap toward her.  
"What?"  
"I am sorry," Seven apologizes. "I was attempting humor based on your comment earlier today about my standing while you sat. Did I do it wrong?"

Beverly laughs. "No. It was good. I just didn't expect it."  
"Is that not one of the tenants of humor? To say words that are unexpected in a certain context?"

Beverly laughs again. The sound of Beverly's laughter makes Seven feel good. She decides to try more humor, if only to hear the sound again.

Beverly comes and sits next to her on the couch bringing another pleasurably uncomfortable feeling to Seven's abdomen. She takes a second to memorize Beverly's scent and the look of her in her garments to refer to when she is back on Voyager.

Seven blinks several times and again attempts to establish a relationship with Beverly.

"Please tell me who you are."  
"What?"  
"I have read your service record. You are quite accomplished as a medical doctor and as a StarFleet officer. I wish to know you. Please explain your thoughts and feelings."

Beverly laughs again. Seven is pleased that, even though her attempt was not meant to be humorous, it brought laughter.

"That's quite a request. I'm not sure that I can really answer that. Can you be more specific?"  
"I can. On what subject do you wish to converse? I have knowledge on most subjects."

Another laugh. Another tickle in Seven's stomach.

"How about why you are here?" Beverly offers. Seven looks confused. "I believe we already discussed this? Do you believe I have other motives. That I am engaging you in deception?"  
"No. Not at all. I just wonder why you came all the way here to Nuevo Quepos just to be examined by a doctor. Aren't you still on Voyager? Why didn't you talk to the doctor who first treated you? He would have the most understanding about your physiology."

Seven drops her eyes in a look that Beverly could only interpret as embarrassment.  
"I must confess that I indeed engage you in a deception."  
"Explain!" Beverly demands. Seven's eyes meet hers with surprise and amusement.  
"A joke! You used my own words in a similar way that I did yours earlier."

Beverly smiles. "Was it funny?"  
Seven ponders that. "I believe I did find it humorous. Interesting. Humor is another human behavior that I often have difficulties with."

Beverly nods. She's known Data for many years and he also has had great difficulty understanding the subtleties of humor.

"As for my deception, I wish to tell you that I sought you out specifically."  
"I wouldn't call it a deception. I think it was fairly obvious."  
Seven raises an eyebrow.

"I chose to speak to you over The Doctor for several reasons. First, you are the only other StarFleet doctor with extensive knowledge of both human and Borg physiology. Secondly, when I read your papers on Locutus and The Borg, I found that I was attracted to your features in your profile images. I wished to determine whether a female doctor with your obvious assets would be more apt to answer my question. I find it to be a good decision at this time."

"Assets huh?" Beverly asks with a smile.  
"Did I use the wrong term?"  
"No. I think it sums it up perfectly."  
"Are you angry?"  
"Of course not. I find it flattering."  
"You used that word earlier. What do you mean?"  
"I mean I like it that you think I'm attractive."  
"Interesting. If it helps, I do find the shape of your body to be quite desirable as well as the color of your hair, your scent, the tone of your voice, the..."

Beverly cuts her off, diving in for a kiss. Seven is startled but quickly recovers, allowing Beverly to slip her tongue between her lips. When Beverly releases her she whispers, "I very much enjoy the way you show appreciation for a compliment."  
"Sweet talker," Beverly whispers.

Before Seven has a chance to ask, she pulls her close and presses their lips together again. This time, Seven takes advantage. Beverly moans softly and Seven lets her hands fall to Beverly's thigh.

"I will offer you all of the compliments you wish, Beverly, if you continue to show your appreciation in that way."  
"It's a deal."

"Do you wish to engage in sex now or would you prefer to continue our pre-mating ritual?"  
"Is that what this is?" Beverly asks with amusement.  
"I believe it is. I do enjoy it but I am also anxious to experience an orgasm with you. What do you wish?"

Beverly bites her bottom lip, an image Seven decides to also add to her memories.  
"I wish to touch you Seven. I wish to kiss you. I wish to make you feel as good as you make me feel."  
"I wish that as well. May I touch you?"  
"You don't need to ask Seven. Yes. Please. Before I go completely insane, touch me!"

Another slight smile and then Seven's mouth is on Beverly's neck and her hand is running down her spine. Beverly shivers as Seven slides her hand under buttocks and begins to massage the muscles. Her other hand is wrapped tight in Beverly's hair. Her lips find Beverly's collar bone and she gently nips at the skin. Beverly startles.

"Should I have asked?"  
"No. It...I like it. I'm just surprised. This afternoon you were different."  
"I studied common mating behaviors. I believe they are called 'turn on's'. Do you not approve?"  
"I approve. Good Gods I approve."  
"I am pleased," Seven says as she resumes tasting the skin along Beverly's shoulder.

Seven lays Beverly down onto the couch. She stands and stares for a few seconds.  
"Are you OK?" Beverly asks.  
"I am perfect. I just wish to see you in your gown before I remove it from your body. You are very beautiful Beverly. I think you may be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
Beverly raises herself and reaches for Seven, pulling her down onto her.  
"I told you that compliments like that will be rewarded," she says as she wraps her legs tight around one of Seven's and tries to kiss her.

Seven struggles to get away.  
"You must stop Beverly. I was not finished with my compliment. I need to see you without your clothing. I need this more than nutritional supplements. More than regeneration. I don't think I have had any desire more than this in my life."

She pulls herself away and falls to her knees on the floor next to Beverly. She slowly slides her fingers along the bare skin of Beverly's shoulder then under the thin strap of her nightgown. She lets her fingers toy with the fabric then walks them down Bevelry's sternum. Beverly arches her back and twists her torso, trying to guide Seven's hand. Slowly, Seven wraps her fingers around Beverly's breast. Her other hand finds Beverly's knee and she begins to walk those fingers up Beverly's thigh.

Beverly watches as Seven's cheeks begin to pink again. The flush moves down her neck and disappears into her tight catsuit.

"Seven, I wish to see you too. Please?"

Seven nods. "I think that our pre-mating ritual has concluded."

She leans in for a kiss and allows Beverly to unfasten her uniform. She pulls her hands back to remove her arms from the tight material and Beverly whimpers at the loss of contact.

"Do not worry. I plan to touch you again. First, I will remove your clothing." She pushes the thin fabric down, exposing Beverly's breasts.

Beverly watches as Seven's expression changes to one of desire. She can't believe that she thought that the Borg woman's face was impassive. The changes are minute but distinct and getting more obvious by the second. She suspects that Seven is close to losing all control. She really wants to see that happen. She grabs at Seven's breast. Remembering Seven's earlier reaction, she squeezes the nipple and rolls it between her fingers. She smiles to see Seven's eyes glaze over as the nipple becomes rock hard.

Seven falls onto her and Beverly wraps her legs around Seven's again. This time there is no fabric between them and Beverly pushes her leg up into Seven. Seven's breath catches as Beverly begins to move. It's not long before Seven is gripping her leg just as hard and rubbing herself against it.

As Seven's wetness begins to spread, it's Beverly who loses control. She pushes Seven up then moves her legs until they are wrapped around Seven's hips. She slides her hand underneath, searching for the source of the wetness. Again, Seven's breathing changes and that only encourages her. She slowly slides her finger inside, listening carefully for any sign that Seven disapproves.

Instead of disapproving, Seven bears down with a grunt. She begins to move her hips in rhythm with Beverly's thrusts. When Beverly adds a finger, Seven cries out and again when Beverly finds her clitoris with her thumb.

Seven's arms are wrapped tight around Beverly, her breath sounds like whimpers in Beverly's ear. Beverly pushes, reaching deep inside the Borg and Seven comes with another loud cry. She continues to move against Beverly's hand until she comes again, gentler this time.

She holds tight to Beverly, riding out the feeling until her body ceases it's shaking and her muscles go limp.

"That was spectacular," she says breathlessly into Beverly's ear. "I very much enjoyed that."  
Beverly kisses her temple. "I am glad Seven. I enjoyed it too."  
Seven pushes herself up. "You enjoyed that? Did you experience an orgasm yourself?"  
"No. But you did and that makes me feel good."  
"I see. But you wish to have an orgasm correct?"  
Beverly raises up to give Seven a peck on the lips. "You're adorable Seven."  
"I am? That is a complement is it not? I think that you should be rewarded with a kiss now."

She lies back down and does exactly that while her hands trace down Beverly's sides. She kisses back down Beverly's neck and to her chest. With the tip of her tongue, she traces the areola on Beverly's breast in concentric circles until she reaches the nipple where she taps it with her tongue. Beverly tries to pull her down, to encourage her to take the whole thing in her mouth but Seven resists. She teases a few more times before moving to the other breast and then finds the hollow under Beverly's sternum.

Beverly groans as Seven pushes her body away and to her knees between Beverly's legs. Her fingers dig deep into Beverly's hips while she resumes her tongue's journey down Beverly's midline. She circumnavigates the navel and then tastes the soft skin of Beverly's lower abdomen. Beverly makes a soft sound in her throat and Seven raises her head to find Beverly's eyes.

"Do you wish me to show you what I learned in my studies?"  
Beverly can only nod and Seven resumes her ministrations.

Seven can still feel the warmth and tingle of the orgasm Beverly gave her. Now she is eager to explore Beverly's words about deriving pleasure by giving to another. She read several articles about cunnilingus and wants to test the theory. She notices that, as she gets closer to Beverly's vagina, her odor changes into something eminently pleasant. She wonders how she missed this obvious smell of arousal in their earlier encounter. The odor is quite intoxicating and she finds herself anxious to continue her exploration. The noises Beverly is making help to feed that desire. She lets the soft red hair of Beverly's vulva tickle her nose before using her fingers to make room for her tongue.

As her tongue makes contact with the warm wetness inside of her, Beverly gasps loudly. Her body stiffens and she attempts to raise her hips. Seven pushes her back down and locates Beverly's clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

The smell and the soft silky taste send a shock of desire through Seven's body. She smiles into Beverly as she begins to gently massage with her tongue. She experiments with different shapes and pressures until Beverly is squirming, fighting Seven's hands and the urge to move in rhythm to her tongue. When she notices Beverly is no longer able to breath normally, she begins to move faster, pressing harder and harder until Beverly goes completely stiff under her. She stays in place until Beverly seems to go limp in the way that she did just a few minutes earlier.

"Gods Seven!" Beverly breathes. "What have you been reading?"  
"I believe the articles I read are referred to as 'erotic fiction.' I assume that you enjoyed that. I find that I enjoyed it as well. Shall we continue?"  
Beverly laughs again.  
"Absolutely. But give me a few minutes OK? I'm not sure I'm fit enough for this."

Seven laughs. Beverly looks at her with surprise.  
"You laughed?"  
"I found your remark humorous. You intended it to be so did you not?"  
"I did. You should laugh more often. Your voice is beautiful."  
"Thank you Beverly. I love to hear your laugh as well. It gives me great pleasure."  
"Seven, everything about you gives me pleasure."  
"That was a compliment," Seven says mischievously as she moves forward for another soul crushing kiss.


End file.
